La guerre pour les dragons
by Love-Yaoi-51
Summary: La Terre. Monde où la guerre domine. Monde où ... les dragons sont la réalité des dragonniers. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, 19 ans, rêve depuis toujours d'avoir mon propre dragon. Un jour, je trouve une pierre d'un noir ébène. Cette pierre allait changer ma vie.
1. Prologue  Résumé

La guerre pour les dragons.

**Titre:** _La guerre pour les dragons_.  
**Genre:** Aventure, Action  
**Perso principaux:** Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto  
**Resumé:** La Terre. Monde où la guerre domine, opposant Hatake Kakashi et Okada Madara. Monde où ... les dragons sont la réalité des dragonniers. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, 19 ans, rêve depuis toujours d'avoir mon propre dragon. Un jour, pourtant comme les autres, je trouve une pierre d'un noir aussi ébène que mes yeux et la rapporte chez moi. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ca. Pourtant, cette pierre allait changer ma vie. A jamais.

Sasuke Uchiwa, fils du très estimé bras droit du Hokage, trouve un œuf par hasard dans une forêt ou il se promenait pour oublier la triste monotonie de sa vie. Il devient le dragonnier de Waku, un imposant dragon noir de race inconnue. Il se rend dans une base pour offrir à Waku une meilleure formation. Sur place, il se fait des amis, notamment Naruto Uzumaki. Il retrouve aussi son ex-meilleur ami, Minato Namikaze. Cependant, un complot se prépare contre lui et l'Amiral Hatake. Minato est-il en rapport avec la machination ? Et cette Sakura pour qui Sasuke n'a d'yeux ?

_**Grade**_

**Amiral:** _Grade le plus élevé chez les dragonniers. L'Amiral dirige les Forces aériennes et prend généralement part au combat._ Hatake Kakashi  
**Vice-Amiral:** _Désigne le bras droit de l'Amiral. Le Vice-Amiral aide l'Amiral et parfois le remplace._ Ikeda Sai  
**Commodore:** _Désigne le responsable d'une base._ No Sabaku Gaara → Base d'Allanon  
**Commandant:** _Désigne le responsable d'un escadron_  
**Capitaine:** _Désigne le pilote/propriétaire d'un dragon_  
**Lieutenant** _Désigne un sous-pilote. Il doit obéissance à son capitaine s'il veut en devenir un à son tour. Il y en a trois par dragon. Il devient capitaine lorsque son oeuf éclos._ Namikaze Minato  
→ **Cannonier:** _Désigne l'homme chargé d'envoyer les boulets sur les ennemis. Il y en a trois par dragon._  
**Enseigne:** _Désigne l'apprenti Lieutenant. Lorsqu'il est assigné à un dragon, il doit le nourrir, nettoyer et panser quand celui-ci est à la base. A 14 ans, il devient Lieutenant._  
**Aspirant:** _Désigne l'enfant qui, dès ses 7 ans, étudie à l'école toutes les usses et coutumes des dragonniers. A 10 ans, il devient Enseigne._

_**Race des dragons**_

**Imperial**: Noir, grandes ailes à 6 doigts, crache de l'acide. +/- 25m long, 35m large, 60 tonnes  
**Regal Copper:** Noir + autre couleur, grandes ailes à 5 doigts, crache du feu. +/- 20m long, 30m large, 50 tonnes  
**Sky-Fire:** Rouge, ailes à 5 doigts, crache du feu. +/- 18m long, 20m large, 45 tonnes  
**Blue-Celestial:** Bleu, ailes à 5 doigts, provoque ultra-son. +/- 15m long, 20m large, 35 tonnes  
**Sun-Set:** Orangé, ailes à 5 doigts, peut atteindre une altitude plus élevée que la norme +/- 13 mètres de long, 20 mètres de large, 25 tonnes  
**Moon-Shell:** Blanc, ailes à 4 doigts, vue perçante + tres rapide. +/- 12m long, 15 large, 35 tonnes _Seul dragon à n'avoir pas d'écailles mais des poils_  
**Grand-Chevalier:** Blanc/Gris, griffes et dents acerées, ailes à 6 doigts. +/- 10m long, 13m large, 25 tonnes  
**Darkness:** Sombre, tres rapide, ailes à 4 doigts. +/- 8m long, 12m large, 20 tonnes  
**King-Soil:** Tons verts, force imposante, ailes à 5 doigts. +/- 5m long, 10m large, 15 tonnes  
**Petit-Chevalier:** Blanc/Gris, griffes et dents acerées, ailes à 6 doigts. +/- 3m long, 7m large, 15 tonnes

Quand je dis _large_, c'est pour dire la longueur avec les ailes deployées.

_**Appartenance des dragons**_

Allanon → Nara Shikamaru  
Cosmos → No Sabaku Temari  
Darwald → Hatake Sakura  
Helias → Hyûga Neji  
Kyuûbi → Uzumaki Naruto  
Luna → Hyûga Hinata  
Nasher → Ikeda Saï  
Neptune → Horikata Tenten  
Ouranos → Inuzuka Kiba  
Princesse → Kimura Karin  
Shadow → Yamanaka Ino  
Shukaku → No Sabaku Gaara  
Twister → Hatake Kakashi  
Waku → Uchiwa Sasuke

C'est une fic que j'ai reprise d'un blog. L'auteur est _Akiko Komori. _Enfin il m'a demandé de_ l'identifié _sous ce nom. Sur ce, le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Biz, Love-Yaoi-51.


	2. La pierre d'ébène

Chapitre 1 : La pierre d'ébène.

Le vent fouettait agréablement mes cheveux sombres tandis que le paysage défilait à une allure considérable sous mes yeux a demi-clos. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir la mer remonter lentement sur les dunes, annonçant la marée haute et donc, de prochaines baignades. Étrangement, ca ne me fit rien. D'ordinaire, j'adorais ces moments à la plage ou je pouvais m'échapper de la triste monotonie de ma famille aristocratique. Mais quand j'étais sur mon dragon, plus rien n'était comme d'habitude. J'entendais ses ailes battre le vent à une allure régulière, son souffle chaud qui n'exprimait aucune fatigue, il était tranquille et je l'étais avec lui. De plus, nous étions seuls dans les airs et je préférais davantage cette quiétude.

Une fois de plus, je me plongeai dans la contemplation de mon dragon. De taille imposante, il atteignait facilement les 20 mètres de long, 25 de large avec les ailes déployées et devait peser dans 40 tonnes. Autant dire que c'était une belle bête, que n'importe quel dragonnier devrait envier. Aussi, il était de couleur bleu ciel et se confondait aisément parmi les nuages qui peuplaient le ciel. Parfait pour une filature ou un vol de reconnaissance. Aussi, ses écailles étaient douces et chaudes ce qui rendait l'essor confortable.

Bientôt, je devrai rentrer et l'enfermer à nouveau dans la grange aménagée. Je ne le voulais pas. A chaque fois, ca le rendait malheureux et je ne supportais pas de voir cet air affligé dans ses yeux aussi noirs que les miens.  
Pourtant, il le fallait bien puisqu'il n'y avait nul autre endroit ou le loger. De plus, mon père refusait catégoriquement de lui payer un terrain et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour le faire moi-même. Savez-vous combien ca coûte ? Ma mère, elle, n'en parlons pas ! Femme soumise, elle fait tout ce que lui ordonne mon père et ne va pas à l'encontre de ses décisions. Aussi, mon père est le conseiller principal de l'Hokage et il tient une place plus qu'importante au sénat. Quand je disais que nous étions une famille aristocratique, hein ?

- Sasuke !

J'ouvris les yeux. Quel rêve merveilleux ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je me réveille ? Une des servantes de ma famille se tenait à coté de mon lit, un plateau rempli de ce qui devait être mon petit-déjeuner. C'était donc elle qui m'avait réveillé.

- Mr. Sasuke, je suis désolée de vous réveiller au beau milieu de votre sommeil mais vous avez une journée lourdement chargée ... S'excusa-t-elle.  
- Comme d'habitude. Soupirai-je.

Il est vrai que je passai la moitié de mon temps à m'occuper des affaires qui ne me concernaient aucunement pendant que mon père se remettait de ses "petites" réception d'affaire. Celles-ci avaient presque lieu tous les soirs au grand dam de ma mère qui se sentait souvent seule (et qui, malheureusement, déversait cet amour inutilisé sur moi !).  
Je me levai en marmonnant. On ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'**une** journée ? Apparemment, non !

Je me tins devant mon armoire. Que vais-je mettre aujourd'hui ? C'est ca, le problème quand on a une garde robe remplie à ras-bord ! Au bout de longues minutes, je réussis finalement à choisir une chemise blanche et un pantalon-slim noir. Des chaussures italiennes noires complétaient cet ensemble hideux. Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Qui a-t-il de beau à porter une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir ? Bref, qu'importe, c'était tout de même l'un des ensembles les plus acceptables que je détenais. Même si il n'y avait aucune comparaison avec l'équipement des dragonniers ! Les capitaines portent une sorte de longue tunique aux couleurs du pays (Blanc et rouge) qui descend jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon noir qui descend jusqu'aux pieds, des bottes toutes aussi sombres... Je n'en sais pas plus car je ne suis pas capitaine mais ce que j'en sais relève de la classe !

Je descendis dans la grande salle à manger de la villa des Uchiwa. C'était une vaste pièce dont les murs avaient été ornés selon les motifs du palais de Versailles du 17e siècle. Une longue table traversait la salle et nous amenait aux immenses fenêtres qui laissaient entrevoir les plaines de notre région (nous vivons à deux heures de Konoha) Mes deux parents s'y trouvaient et déjeunaient tout en parlant tranquillement. Je me faufilai dans la salle en espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas ma présence. Peine perdue. On aurait dit que mon père avait un radar "Sasuke" qui s'actionnait dès que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui.

- Sasuke ! Te voila enfin levé ! Tu as pris ton temps. Dit-il sèchement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et salua ma mère d'une bise sur la joue. Elle me sourit distraitement.

- Quelle éducation, mon fils !

C'est qui qui me la faite, hein ?

- Excusez-moi, père. Comment allez-vous se matin ?  
- C'est mieux comme ca, bougonna-t-il. Je vais bien, je vais bien. Et toi ?  
- Très bien, père.  
- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour mes affaires. J'ai tellement de travail en ce moment que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête ! Aah ! Si seulement Itachi était encore la ! Il savait m'aider, lui !

Itachi. Mon frère ainé. Il s'est marié il y a peu et maintenant ne vit que pour sa nouvelle femme. Père n'a pas approuvé ce mariage mais Itachi est quelqu'un de borné et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de s'unir avec Hana. Tant qu'il est heureux, moi, je ne dis rien.

- Sasuke, m'appela mon père, on a des affaires à régler !  
- Mais, Sasuke, tu pourrais aller faire un tour à cheval. Intervint ma mère, ca fait si longtemps que Prince est à l'écurie. Je suis sure qu'il ne sait plus à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur !  
- Comment ? S'offusqua mon père, tu n'as pas promené ton cheval depuis combien de temps ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je avec désinvolture, deux, trois semaines, peut être quatre ...

C'est parce que j'ai tellement de travail à faire ici, que je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à l'équitation.

- Que fais-tu encore ici, alors ? Se fâcha mon père, vas vite enfourcher ton cheval !

Merci mère ! Tu m'as sauvé d'une journée de désastre ! Elle me sourit discrètement et je fonçai en direction des écuries. Faire du cheval. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose que voler sur un dragon mais le plaisir était là aussi.  
J'entrai dans le box de Prince. Mon étalon noir, me regarda avec surprise puis me tourna le dos et alla manger sa paille fraichement coupée.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête, Prince ! Soupirai-je.

Il m'ignora.

- Bon, d'accord, concédai-je, je suis désolé. J'aurai du venir plus tôt et plus souvent. Pardonne-moi.

Voila que je présentais des excuses à un cheval. On aura tout vu ! Néanmoins, il se tourna vers moi et chercha des caresses longuement attendues. Je flattai son encolure tandis que des domestiques attelaient sa selle. J'allai enfin avoir une journée entière rien qu'à moi. Le rêve !  
Je sortis Prince de l'écurie et entama la descente du chemin qui menait à la route principale. Plusieurs calèches et chevaux simples se promenaient déjà sur la voie. Je grimpai sur mon cheval et dépassais tous les voyageurs. Que c'était bon de sentir le vent sur son visage et d'entendre le claquement sec des sabots sur les pavés ! J'en fermai presque les yeux de bonheur.

Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au galop, mon cheval s'arrêta net. Je failli tomber mais me retins tout juste. Ça, c'était le genre de chose qui n'arrive pas lorsqu'on est sur le dos d'un dragon !  
Prince s'était arrêté car la voie pavée était obstruée par de monstrueux embouteillages. Toutes ces personnes se dirigeaient vers Konoha et visiblement, la route n'était pas assez grande pour tous. On entend jurer, siffler, grogner, hennir, s'énerver et insulter. Quel brouhaha ! On ne s'entendait même plus respirer ! Je descendis de mon cheval et tentai de traverser la voie. J'avais vu un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la foret qui bordait la voie pavée.

Soudain, d'immenses ombres traversèrent le ciel et projetèrent leur silhouette sur les voyageurs, tout à coup, silencieux. Je regardai vers le ciel. Une escorte de 7 dragons volait à pas moins de 100 mètres de nous. J'étais admiratif. Le dragon de tête était vraiment magnifique. Vu du dessous, il était noir et la base du cou, blanche. De belles cornes dépassaient de sa tête et des griffes qu'il valait mieux ne pas approcher brillaient sous la lumière du soleil matinal. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il devait surement appartenir à un grand dragonnier... On peut dire que je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui !

Dès qu'ils eurent disparus (en un éclair), je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Arrête de rêver, Sasuke, les dragons ne sont pas faits pour toi ! Les voyageurs reprirent lentement leurs esprits et commencèrent à avancer tout doucement. Certains arboraient une mine terrifiée, d'autres, une mine outragée. Apparemment, j'étais le seul, ici, à envier les dragonniers.

- C'est une honte de voler si près du sol ! S'indigna une femme.  
- Tout à fait, d'accord. L'approuva un homme.  
- Quelle éducation ont-ils reçu ? Bougonna un autre.

Bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes sur la voie commencèrent à se plaindre des dragonniers qui pourtant, se battaient et parfois mourraient pour les protéger. Je ne pus en entendre davantage. Je conduisis Prince dans un chemin étroit que je venais d'apercevoir à l'entrée de la forêt. Nous nous y engageâmes et bientôt, le tumulte se transforma en rumeur, puis disparut entièrement. Ouf !

Je poursuivis ma promenade avec Prince. Nous entendions un ruisseau couler non loin mais ne l'apercevions pas tant les fourrées étaient épaisses et nous bouchaient la vue. Les arbres gigantesques nous surplombaient de leurs 15 mètres et il était impossible d'apercevoir le moindre bout de ciel. Je ne verrai donc, pas d'autres dragons si jamais certains décidaient de survoler cette jungle.

Puis, le clapotis de l'eau s'intensifia et nous nous trouvâmes devant une rivière sauvage qui nous barrait la route. Je descendis du cheval et le laissai boire. Pendant qu'il s'abreuvait, je me couchai tranquillement sur l'herbe fine en imaginant ce que ce serait d'avoir une bête telle qu'un dragon comme celui que j'ai vu tantôt. N'importe qui me tiendrait en respect, même mon père. Mon frère serait fier de moi et je deviendrai commandant ! Chef d'escorte ... Peut être même qu'un jour, je rencontrerai Hatake Kakashi, mon idole depuis que je suis né ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Merveilleux mais irréalisable. Il faut que j'arrête de me donner de faux espoirs !  
Soudain, Prince hennit, comme pour m'appeler. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il regardait fixement une pierre sous l'eau. Une pierre de couleur ébène et bien taillée.

J'essayai de l'attraper mais l'eau était trop profonde pour permettre à mon bras de l'atteindre. Brusquement, le sol se déroba sous mes jambes et je tombai la tête la première dans l'eau gelée de la rivière. Heureusement, j'avais appris à nager et le courant n'était pas trop fort. Je plongeai donc, pour récupérer la pierre et la ramenai sur la terre ferme en m'assurant qu'elle ne s'affaisse pas à nouveau.  
Lorsque je fus sur terre à mon tour, j'entrepris d'examiner cette roche. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été polie et sa texture était douce. Bizarre. De plus, les zébrures jaunes qui la parcouraient étaient étrangement symétriques. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de pierres telles que celle-ci ! Il faudra la faire étudier par un expert. Je la mis donc dans une des sacoches qui pendaient sur le dos de Prince et je grimpai sur la selle, à mon tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, toutes sortes de questions m'assaillirent. Était-ce une pierre précieuse ? Pourrai-je en tirer un bon prix sans que mon père ne le sache ? Et s'il le savait, me la prendrait-il ? Saura-t-il seulement ce que c'est ?  
J'avais des questions, mais pas de réponses. Après avoir déchargé Prince, je rentrai dans ma chambre et cachai la pierre dans un coffre à voyage. Ainsi, mon père ne connaitra jamais son existence.  
La balade ayant duré la moitié de la journée, je serai forcé de finir les affaires de mon père. Mais je me promis d'approfondir mes recherches sur ce joyau inconnu ...


End file.
